


The Mark Of Death

by IronHawk_238



Series: Mysterious Creatures [2]
Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions (Supernatural), Angels, Destruction, Kakashi meets Azrael, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Madara attacks the village, Mangekyou Sharingan, Mark of Death, Mind Control, Naruto can see Azrael too, Other, Pain attacks the village, Sakumo Hatake commits suicide, War, angel of death - Freeform, life and death, ten-tailed monster, there´s a life after life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Everyone whose born at a moment when the gate between life and death is wide open can see the Angel of Death...
Series: Mysterious Creatures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kakashi saw him was at the day his father committed suicide. The pitch-black shadow towering over his father´s lifeless body nearly scared him to death. Especially as he saw giant black wings spreading out behind his back. The five-year-old was shivering in fear at the sight. Suddenly he remembered the stories about a winged black figure appearing at the moment of someone´s death. The people called him the „Angel of Death“. It seemed as if the creature was looking at him. Kakashi couldn´t help but whimpering quietly.

Surprised Kakashi heard a deep funereal voice telling him he won´t do him any harm. „Don´t be afraid, Kakashi. I won´t hurt you“, he said. „Who…who are you?“, the silver haired little boy asked, his voice was shaking. For a while the cloaked figure didn´t say a word. Just as Kakashi thought he wouldn´t get an answer the shadow said: „My name is Azrael. I take the deceased into the afterworld.“ Slowly Kakashi´s fear was replaced by curiousity. He knew only a handful of people were able to see the Angel of Death. How was it possible he could see him too?! The shadow seemed to read his mind because he simply answered: „You´ve been touched by the death at the moment of your birth.“

Blinking confused Kakashi thought about his words. Suddenly he realized what Azrael wanted to say. His mother had died during giving birth to her only son. He was born in a moment as the gate between life and death had been wide open. Taking a deep breath Kakashi looked at the Angel of Death and asked with an uncertain expression: „What about my father? What will you do with him?“ Azrael looked down at Sakumo Hatake´s dead body. „I´ll take him to the afterworld where he´ll reunited with your mother“, he declared. Kakashi nodded and in the blink of an eye the dark figure was gone.

Kakashi stared at his dead father. He would be reunited with Kakashi´s mother at least. The knowledge about his parents being together in the afterworld was solacing. Sooner or later he´ll be with them too. But until then he was determined to enjoy his life as long as possible. Thanks to the encounter with the Angel of Death it was easier for him to accept his father´s death. The shinobi entering the Hatake compound were confused to find the little boy who seemed to be rather collected. Kakashi didn´t lose a word about his encounter with Azrael because he knew the shinobi wouldn´t believe him.

\--------------------

He was on a mission with Minato-sensei, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara when he saw the Angel of Death again. Obito had been crushed under the ruins of a collapsed cave after pushing an unconscious Kakashi aside to save him. The black haired boy was still alive but Kakashi knew he wouldn´t make it. Especially when he felt a familiar presence standing behind him. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Azrael spreading his dark wings blocking the sunlight streaming through the treetops above the clearing. Kakashi nearly jumped when he felt a bony hand on his shoulder. „He won´t make it. You need to let him go“, Azrael said and Kakashi knew he was right.

During Rin was removing Obito´s undamaged Sharingan to replace Kakashi´s destroyed left eye Azrael stayed by Kakashi´s side until it was done. As they continued their way towards their mission target they left Obito behind. Just like a few years ago as he had found his father had committed suicide the thought his best friend wouldn´t be alone was solacing. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder once and noticed Azrael nodding at him as if he wanted to say: „Don´t worry. I´ll take care of him.“ Together with Minato-sensei and Rin he finished the mission and returned to Konohagakure.

\-------------------

The next time he met Azrael was as Rin jumped right into his Chidori to save the village. After this faithful mission two weeks ago when they had lost their comrade and best friend Obito Uchiha Rin got kidnapped by enemy shinobi who sealed the Sanbi inside her. The beast should have broken the seal as soon as Rin was back in Konoha but they found out about their enemies´ plan just on time and Rin decided to finish her own life to protect her village.

Right at the moment his hand pierced through her chest Azrael appeared behind her looking at Kakashi. „It´s alright, Kakashi. It was her own choice. Don´t blame yourself!“, he said. The winged shadow placed one hand on her head, nodded at the silver haired young man and disappeared. At the same time Rin´s eyes turned glassy - Azrael had taken her soul with him. Again Kakashi felt kind of relieved knowing the Angel of Death would take her to the afterworld where she would be reunited with Obito.

\--------------------

In the following years Kakashi had several encounters with Azrael. He saw the Angel of Death on nearly every mission. Sometimes he came to take his enemies´ souls with him and sometimes it was a team member. Seeing his friends die during a mission was worse than having his enemies´ blood on his hands. On one side Kakashi was glad Azrael was always there to take care of the poor souls who needed to leave this world. But on the other side the sight of the cloaked figure reminded him every day the life of a shinobi was wedded to the death.

Kakashi had lost many friends during his time with the Anbu. Soon only a handful was left and especially his former sensei meant everything to him. That´s why the Yondaime´s death affected him the most. The silver haired jounin couldn´t do anything when the hokage sacrificed his own life to protect Konohagakure. Doing so he sealed the Kyuubi in his newborn son and himself. Kakashi was unable to move as he arrived at the place where his former sensei was laying next to his dead wife with a big hole in his chest. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze had used their last breath to protect their Naruto, their newborn son.

Kakashi looked at the crying baby with tears in his eyes. Naruto would be an orphan with a monster sealed inside him. The child´s life wouldn´t be easy with the burden he was wearing on his shoulders. „He´s touched by the death in the moment of his birth. Just like you, Kakashi“, a deep funereal voice said. Instantly Kakashi knew who it was and looked at the cloaked figure standing next to the lifeless bodies of Minato and Kushina. The jounin nodded staring at his former sensei, the tears streaming down his cheeks got absorbed by the black fabric of his mask.

„Minato-sensei has sealed his soul inside the God of Death. Does that mean his soul is lost?“, he asked Azrael. The dark angel followed his gaze. „No, he´s just trapped. As soon as the seal breaks he´ll be free to leave this world“, he declared shortly. Suddenly Kakashi noticed Naruto had stopped crying. Looking at him he saw the little boy staring at Azrael with his bright blue eyes that reminded him of his father. „He can see you“, Kakashi stated disbelieving.

All of a sudden the silver haired elite jounin noticed several people he didn´t know standing among the fallen shinobi. The medics were trying to save as many injured shinobi as possible but most of the men and women laying in their own blood couldn´t be saved anymore. As soon as the medics were gone Kakashi saw one of those unknown people kneeling down next to the dead and touching their forehead. The touch was followed by a small golden light leaving the body and disappearing into thin air.

„Reapers. They´re releasing the soul of the deceased into the afterworld. There are too many humans dying every day, even for an angel“, Azrael said. „If you´re wearing the Mark of Death you can see them as well.“ Still staring at Minato´s lifeless body Kakashi felt a gentle touch on his back. It felt like feathers tickling the bare skin of his shoulders. „Stay strong“, Azrael said and with that he disappeared.

Kakashi kneeled down next to his beloved sensei. His eyes roamed over his still handsome features. Lowering his gaze the silver haired young man caught a glimpse of one of his significant kunais in his weapon holster and reached out to take it. Turning it around in his hand Kakashi watched the sunlight breaking on the shimmering blade. He got back to his feet when he noticed some medics approaching him slowly. Without a word the shinobi lifted the dead bodies and layed them on stretchers before covering them with white sheets.

Kakashi followed them with his eyes as they went back to the village. His grip around the kunai he was still holding tightened until his knuckles turned white. One of the medics wrapped a towel around the little baby who was too young to understand he had just lost his family. Looking down at Minato´s kunai Kakashi swore to himself to protect this child - with his life if necessary.

\--------------------

During the following twelve years Kakashi kept an eye on Naruto Uzumaki without the boy noticing it. The boy looked like a younger version of his father. But his challenging behaviour reminded him of Kushina Uzumaki, his mother. His bright blue eyes made him think of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime and his former sensei.

One day the the third hokage wanted to see him. Kakashi waited patiently for Hiruzen Sarutobi saying something. The old man handed him a folder. „You´ll be the leader of Team 7. These are informations about your students. Study them thoroughly“, he declared. Opening the folder he smiled when he saw a photo of Naruto Uzumaki. Looking at the hokage he sent him a questioning glance. Smiling the old man explained: „Yes, you´ve seen right. Naruto will be a member of your team. He´s an orphan like you. You´re the only one who understand his situation.“

Kakashi knew it would be hard to be Naruto´s teacher but he had sworn to protect Naruto and teaching him how to survive as a shinobi was his share to help the boy. Bowing respectfully he left the hokage´s office. The next day he met his new team for the first time. Sasuke Uchiha was his usual introverted self, Sakura Haruno was making sheep´s eyes at Sasuke the whole time and Naruto couldn´t stop talking. Sighing heavily Kakashi realized he needed more patience than he had thought.

During their first mission they met Zabuza Momochi, a lost ninja from Kirigakure. Zabuza and his partner Haku were the first encounter with enemy shinobi Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ever had in their lifes. It had been difficult but somehow they managed to defeat them. Kakashi had just layed down the dying Zabuza next to his dead partner Haku - the boy had sacrificed himself to protect the man who had given him a second chance in life - when he noticed Azrael.

But he wasn´t looking at Kakashi. The silver haired jounin followed his gaze and realized it was Naruto he was looking at. Judging by his wide eyes the boy was seeing Azrael too. „You´re seeing him“, Kakashi stated. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged confused glances but remained silent. „WHAT?!? You´re seeing him too?!“, Naruto asked disbelieving. Kakashi nodded. „He´s called the Angel of Death. But his real name is Azrael“, he declared. „He appears only when someone is dying.“

Naruto stared at him before turning his attention back to Azrael who spread his giant wings. Fascinated Naruto watched the scene. Azrael waited patiently until Zabuza closed his eyes to followed Haku into the afterworld. Right at this moment Azrael vanished into thin air leaving a confused Naruto behind. „It´s over“, Kakashi said, „They´re resting in peace now.“ Naruto nodded. It was the first time he saw tears dwelling in those bright blue eyes. Haku had reminded him of himself: an outsider feared by the people because they were able to do something others couldn´t understand. Zabuza and Haku were together in the afterworld at least…

\-------------------

Since that day encounters with the Angel of Death became a regular thing for Kakashi, even Naruto got used to it. Soon they just needed to exchange knowing glances when Azrael appeared to do his job. And one day the dark angel came for Kakashi Hatake himself. It was the day Pain attacked Konohagakure to find the vessel of the Kyuubi. Doing so he met Kakashi who was determined to stop the most powerful member of Akatsuki. But he wasn´t strong enough to withstand Pain´s various abilities. He was stuck in the ruins of a destroyed building unable to move. As the red-headed man attacked Choji Akimichi Kakashi used the remains of his chakra to sent the explosive torpedo directed at the young shinobi into another dimension. The last thing he saw was Choji running as fast as he could - without the torpedo chasing him.

Suddenly he found himself surrounded by darkness but the wavering light of a small campfire not far away caught his attention. Curiously he headed into the direction of the light and blinked surprised as he recognized his father, Sakumo Hatake. „Dad? What are you doing here?“, he asked confused. His father smiled softly. „Azrael told me you would coming. He said it would be best if I am the one keeping you company on your way to the afterworld.“

Lowering his gaze Kakashi asked quietly: „Does that mean I´m dead?“ He felt his father´s hand on his shoulder. „Unfortunately yes. But your sacrifice wasn´t for nothing.“ Kakashi sent him a thoughtful glance. „I´m just worried about Naruto. I know he´s stronger than he looks like but defeating Pain is nearly impossible, even for him it won´t be easy.“ Sakumo nodded. „I understand your worries but you need to let go, Kakashi. Your time is over. Naruto and his friends must go their own way now“; he said and Kakashi had to agree with him.

Before he could answer Azrael appeared right in front of him. „Before you´re going I need your persmission to use your body as a vessel“, Kakashi sent him a confused glance but before he could say something Azrael continued, „In the last few weeks many souls has vanished from the afterworld and I don´t know why. I need a human vessel to do some research on my own.“ Kakashi didn´t need tot hink twice about it. „I agree. But there´s one condition“, the silver haired young man looked at the dark angel who waited patiently for him to continue. „Keep an eye on Naruto. He knows how to take care of himself but sometimes he overestimated himself.“

Nodding Azrael agreed. „I promise the boy will be safe“, Azrael said and disappeared. Sakumo reached out to his son offering him his hand. „Come on, Kakashi. You´re mother is waiting for you“, he smiled at Kakashi who took the offered hand and followed his father into the afterworld…


	2. Epilogue

When Azrael opened his eyes he saw Choji Akimichi kneeling next to his father and eyeing him with a worried expression. The angel decided to play his role until he found out what happened to the poor souls disappearing from the afterworld all of a sudden. He had studied Kakashi´s behaviour for years. This way nobody would find out the true Kakashi Hatake was gone. When an angel had chosen a vessel he took over his memories as well so he was able to stay undetected until he decided to show his true self.

In the following years Azrael kept an eye on NarutoUzumaki. The angel smirked to himself when the village´s council made him the Rokudaime - the sixth hokage - after Danzou Shimura betrayed Konohagakure and got killed by Sasuke Uchiha. If the people only knew their beloved leader was the Angel of Death himself! During Azrael was doing his duty as hokage he did his own research about the missing souls and found a trace leading to one of Konoha´s founders, his name was Madara Uchiha.

The leader of the Uchiha-clan found out how to use the Mangekyou-Sharingan and became one of the most feared shinobi on earth. He seemed to be more powerful than any other living human being. Finishing his research Azrael had to admit this man was indeed dangerous, even for an angel of the Lord. It looked like as if he was bringing back the deceased to build an army with the help of a certain Kabuto Yakushi. This man had been the right hand of Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin. Indeed a deadly duo…

A few years later the village got attacked again, this time by a ten-tailed monster Madara had created after collecting every Jinchuriki he had been able to find. At firstAzrael tried to keep his cover up but after a long fight that felt like an eternity he had no chance. He had to use his angelic power to protect the weakened forces of Konoha against another deadly blow of the ten-tailed beast under Madara Uchiha´s control. Naruto nearly freaked out as he found out about his sensei being long gone. But finally he accepted it and helped Azrael to come closer to Madara to kill him for good.

Surprisingly Kakashi´s revived team mate, Obito Uchiha, joined them during their confrontation with Madara Uchiha. It was a hard fight but at the end Azrael managed to get close enough to Madara to bury his angel blade deep in his chest. If an angel killed a human with his blade his soul shattered completely until nothing was left of it. When Madara fell to the ground Azrael glared at the dead body. „This is for the poor souls you ripped away from their beloved ones again“, he hissed furiously.

After that he took care of Kabuto Yakushi destroying his soul as well to make sure he won´t hurt anybody again. Suddenly he felt a familiar presence behind him. Turning around he saw the reanimated Yondaime. His formerly blue eyes were completely black and his skin were forming cracks as if his human vessel was falling apart slowly. His eyes found the silvery blade in his former student´s hand. Shaking his head with a sad expression he said: „I knew it. Kakashi is gone, right? You´re just using his body as a vessel.“

Sending Minato an understanding glance he agreed. „Unfortunately you´re right. He die das he was protecting another shinobi. He used his remaining chakra to save him“, he declared. Minato smiled warmly. „That sounds like him“, he said softly. „By the way. You´re Azrael. Am I right?“ The angel just nodded. „How is he? And what about Kushina?“, Minato asked. Azrael smiled beneath the black mask covering Kakashi´s face. „They´re waiting for you in the afterworld. Just like Rin and Obito“, the angel looked back over his shoulder at the dead Obito. He had sacrificed himself to distract Madara Uchiha during Azrael had been trying to sneak up on him.

Minato followed his gaze and smiled sadly. „Finally he´s reunited with his family and team“, he stated. Azrael offered the Yondaime his hand. „If you want to I can bring you into the afterworld so you can see them again.“ Minato watched his son approaching him. „I´ll go with you. But first I want tos speak to my son“, he said and Azrael nodded. „Alright, come to me if you´re ready.“ He watched Minato speaking with Naruto quietly. After a while the two men embraced each other tightly.

After letting go of his father Naruto smiled at Azrael and nodded at him as if he was saying „Take care of him.“ Azrael returned the gesture, but not without noticing the grieve in his blue eyes. Looking at Minato the angel sent him a questioning glance. „Are you ready?“, he asked. Minato took a deep breath before he nodded slowly. „Do it, Azrael. It´s time for me to go after all this years.“ Azrael reached out to him touching his forehead gently. As soon as his fingers touched his cold skin Minato collapsed.

Immediately Azrael reacted and caught the dead body lowering him to the ground. Silently he watched his remains dissolving as if he had never existed. Sighing the angel looked up into the bright blue sky and smiled. „I hope you´re attaining happiness“, he said with a warm smile on his lips. Looking back over his shoulder he saw the other shinobi taking care of the injured and dead. Watching them grieving in silence he thought: „I think this people need my help more than the dead.“ With this thought in his mind he went to the closest group of medics to offer a helping hand…

# !!! THE END !!!

# 


End file.
